Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to devices for cleaning bolts, and more particularly to devices for cleaning threaded portions of bolts.
Description of the Related Art
Many automobile mechanics work on a wide variety of vehicles, which include differently sized bolts. To avoid expenses related to purchasing new bolts, bolts removed from a vehicle may be reused. However, used bolts may be rusted and/or covered with debris, which can make reusing them difficult. Therefore, a mechanic will often clean the bolt before the bolt is reused. It can be particularly important to remove the rust and other debris from the threads of the bolt so that the bolt can be readily received inside a threaded opening.
Unfortunately, cleaning bolts can be both time consuming and dangerous. Typically, a bench grinder is used to rotate a wire wheel at high speeds. The mechanic presses the bolt against the rotating wire wheel, which may cause physical injury to the mechanic and can be a workplace danger. For example, if the mechanic loses his/her grip on the bolt, the rotating wheel can throw the bolt, which may hit the mechanic and/or others in the workplace.
The Occupational Safety and Health Administration (“OSHA”) and the Mine Safety and Health Administration (“MSHA”) have issued regulations related to the use of both bench grinders and wire wheels in the workplace. These regulations make cleaning bolts using bench grinders and wire wheels costly because companies need to make sure their equipment complies with these regulations, and their employees are properly trained.
Therefore, a need exists for methods and apparatuses configured to clean bolts safely. Methods and apparatuses that avoid using a bench grinder to rotate a wire wheel would be particularly desirable. The present application provides these and other advantages as will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying figures.
Like reference numerals have been used to identify like structures in the figures.